Deliverence From Evil
by Marie5
Summary: Logan/Marie. Rogue is kidnapped, the team has to save her. *Chapter 2 is new! :) *
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: indicates thought.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Rogue wandered aimlessly around the park. She was supposed to meet Ororo and Jean in half an hour, but until then, she had nothing to do. She sat down on a park bench; right by the fountain they were going to meet at. She was aware of a woman and a man sitting on a nearby bench, whispering to each other. She noticed nobody else around, and she shrugged of her cloak, and unwrapped her scarf. Marie heard a faint rustling sound. She turned to look, but seeing nothing, turned back around. She came face to face with a man, and felt a slight prick in her arm. She looked down, and saw he had injected something into her. Everything faded to black.   
The man wrapped Rogue in her cloak, picked her up, and carried her away. The man and woman who had been sitting on the bench stood up, and walked with him to a van. They opened the doors, and the man unceremoniously dumped Marie in, and slammed the doors behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo and Jean walked to the park where they were to meet Rogue. Not seeing her, they walked over to a bench and stopped suddenly. Ororo ran forward and kneeled down. Jean quickly followed. Ororo was holding Rogue's favorite scarf. "Jean, I think something has happened to Rogue. Scan the area and see if you can find any trace of her." Ororo ordered. Jean complied. "Storm? I…I can sense she was here, but now, there is no trace of her in the area." Storm looked at her. As one, they ran for the car, determined to make it to the mansion as soon as possible.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan drove along the highway. It had been 2 weeks since he had left, and none of his leads had panned out. Granted, he had had only about three very vague leads, but every waking hour was haunted by visions of HER. Her, with her silky brown hair, brilliant white streak, soft lips…dammit, he was in love with her, and he was afraid to admit it to anyone. Logan? The professor. What the hell was he doing in his head? Yeah. Something's happened to Rogue. We need you to come back as soon as possible. Before he could ask exactly what had happened to Marie, the professor terminated the link. Logan pulled a u-turn in the middle of the highway, heading back to his Marie, praying that it was nothing to serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: so, what did you think? Short and vague, I know, but next chapter will (hopefully) be longer. Please review!! I really, really, REALLY need to hear your opinions!! Also, it would be really great if you could give me an idea for a title… J thanks!!!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marie opened her eyes. Everything hurt. Her head was throbbing. She had been thrown into something dark, cold, and metallic. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw it was a cell. She stood up and walked to the bars. She saw other mutants locked up in cages like hers. A man dressed in a lab coat was coming towards her cage, holding a strange blue substance that he injected into some of the others. He turned towards her, and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, more like a cruel and calculating one, and in that moment, Rogue was more afraid than she had ever been in her whole life.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean and Ororo had just finished telling Scott what had happened to Rogue, when a very angry Logan stormed into the Professor's office, with barely contained rage. "Where is she?" he snarled. Storm and Jean exchanged glances. "Logan." Storm said. He spun around to face her. "Logan, sit down. Jean and I will tell you." He reluctantly sat down. "We were supposed to meet her by a fountain in a park. When we got there, all we could find of her was her favorite scarf, the one you sent her. Knowing that she would never leave that behind, Jean scanned the area telepathically." Ororo paused, allowing Jean to take up the story. "I found only a hint of her have been there recently, but she was nowhere in the area. I couldn't pick up a trace of her. I'm sorry." Logan slumped down in his chair, his fear and grief for his Marie written all over his face. The professor spoke up. "I wasn't able to get a reading using Cerebro before, but I will try again. All of you, get some rest." He wheeled out of his office, the others following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue retreated to the darkest corner in her cell. The man was walking to the bars. "Come here." He ordered. She wouldn't move. Fear paralyzed her. He sighed, pointed the remote towards her, and pressed a button. Her mind felt like it was on fire. She found that the closer she got to the remote, the less the pain was. She stopped fighting, and walked over to where the man was. She allowed him to inject her, fearing the pain that came from the remote. "What will this do to me?" she asked. The man didn't even look at her. "It negates your powers for 24 hours, so we can perform tests on you. "Tests?" she asked. "Tests?" she screamed. But there was no response. A few moments later, she blacked out.   



End file.
